


Dead by Daylight – Daily Lives

by BillAndAdirisForever



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bisexuality, Campfire, Crushes, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Foster Family, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), LGBT, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Novella, Protectiveness, Reimaginings, Romance, Slow Burn, Straight Couples, Team Bonding, Temporary Character Death, bad boy, daily life, impossible love, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillAndAdirisForever/pseuds/BillAndAdirisForever
Summary: A “Your Forever, My Forever” (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261467?view_full_work=true) spin-off.This is a collection of imagined snippets from the daily lives of the Dead by Daylight characters (Killers and Survivors).Each chapter is a vantage point of the character/s mentioned in that chapter, who exist in the same YFMF verse.Their time-frame is contemporary, according to us “real-world” people.All the rights belong to the creators of the game.
Relationships: Ace Visconti/Laurie Strode, Adam Francis/Claudette Morel, Adiris | The Plague/William "Bill" Overbeck, Bill Overbeck/The Plague, Dwight Fairfield & David King, Dwight Fairfield/David King, Felix Richter/Jane Romero, Feng Min/Jake Park, Frank Morrison/Julie, Jane Romero/Felix Richter, Jeffrey "Jeff" Johansen/Nea Karlsson, Kate Denson/Quentin Smith, Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly/Elodie Rakoto, Meg Thomas/Joey | The Legion, Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Sally Smithson | The Nurse, Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Zarina Kassir, Quentin Smith/Kate Denson, Steve Harrington/Cheryl Mason, William "Bill" Overbeck/Adiris | The Plague
Kudos: 34





	1. 1.	Bill & Claudette

“I’ve never been so exhausted in my life!”, Jake complained, as he plonked down on the logs, surrounding the bonfire, at Respite. The others were there as well, joining-in as they spawned from their respective matches of that day.  
“I think we had an extra trial today. Many of us feel it,” added Claudette.  
“Coffee?,” asked Jane, smilingly.  
“Yes, please!,” Jake, Claudette, Ace, Dwight and Feng said in unison.  
“Jane is becoming our official coffee provider, Guys!,” Felix beamed.  
Jane blushed. Bill grunted in affirmation.  
“You’re cheerin’ up!,” Bill told Felix. Felix shrugged.  
“We appreciate it so much, Jane!,” Dwight said with earnestness.  
“I’m glad that when the Entity provides us with coffee, it usually provides it in great quantity,” reported Jane. “I think this would last for weeks! The sack is a bit dirty, though.”

“I bet coffee was your fuel,” Meg said to Jane, grinning.  
Quentin put his arms around her.  
“Absolutely! Or else, how would I do the shows, back to back? There were days when I was sleeping for only two hours!,” Jane replied, with wide eyes.  
Bill cleared his throat, loudly, and spoke, “So, I wanted to talk to y’guys. I don’t know if anyone else experienced this.”

“What is it, Bill?,” asked Claudette and Meg.

Dwight frowned.

“It’s about Plague… Adiris,” replied Bill. “Anyone encountered her, lately?”

“I did,” said Jeff, taking a break from his arm-wrestling match with David.

“We did, too. Couple of days ago. Isn’t it, Quentin?,” Tapp remarked.

Quentin nodded.

“I did. Last trial,” added Adam.

“Well, something strange happened,” Bill continued.

Nea and Kate stopped their jamming session with their guitars, and looked at Bill.

“I encountered her three times, once every day. For the last three days. Pretty much sure it was the same one from the same verse. Curiously enough, she did not attack me at all! She looked at me. She saw me very clearly. Yet, she walked past me… She hooked the other survivors. She’s lethal, I could tell. Yet, she didn’t attack me! I find it strange,” remarked Bill, with much surprise.

“She is known to be quite ruthless and unsparing,” Dwight commented.

“She gives me the creepers, the most. She came with me into this world, remember? My first ever match was with her,” Jane added.

“Maybe she likes you or something!,” Jake said, laughing out loud.

Some of the survivors laughed out loud, as well.

“I don’t know… Are they capable of liking or preferring one survivor to another?,” Bill wondered.

Jake replied, “Seems so! I have met a couple of Trappers and Wraiths who spared my life, as well as the others’, myself.”

“True. So have I,” added Dwight.

“Well, in that case let’s hope you keep meeting her, Dad!,” squealed Feng, in delight.

Jake high-fived with her, in jest.

Bill grunted. Not impressed.

“Thanks for the coffee, Jane. Again! This is so-o-o good,” Felix broke the awkward silence.

“Meg, Yui and Steve are also to be credited,” said Jane. They were in the Shack with me, helping me out.”

“Stevie in the kitchen?,” guffawed Quentin.

Steve threw his jacket on Quentin, in mock-anger.

Everyone started laughing.

“Guys, I have a confession to make,” Claudette took a deep breath and spoke.

Everyone looked at her.

“I’ve only told this to Dwighty, Nea and Megs, but… Something like this keeps happening to me. In this case, it’s Max… The Hillbilly. One particular, who I keep bumping into.”

“Oh, he totally has the hots for you,” shouted Nea.

Meg and Dwight started laughing.

David and Adam looked at each other and joined-in.

“I kinda feel sad for him though. Look at his past,” said Adam.

“I feel sad for Rin, Philip, Adiris, Evan and him, as well,” said Dwight. “They always had a choice not to become killers.”

“I agree,” added David.

“Me, too,” said Jeff, looking at Nea, who nodded at him.

“Enough of the Killers, guys. Let’s sing and dance, for now,” hollered Ace.

The girls strummed on their guitars, while the rest joined-in, singing “Kumbaya”.

Dwight, Feng and Zarina headed towards the Shack, to prepare dinner.

“You’re awfully quiet?,” Dwight said to Zarina.

“I wish there were some way to reach out to the real world. Tell them our situation here,” Zarina said, frowning.

“You think nobody tried? I never tried? There’s nothing we can do… At least, now,” said Dwight.

“David broke-down and was hysteric, in his initial days. Remember, Dwighty?,” Feng said. “Jeff had such difficulty taking-in all this… Felix is the latest one.”

Dwight nodded and said, “Yeah, it’s very difficult to accept it, but there’s nothing you can do at the moment. The Entity is too powerful for us.”

“At least you have all of us,” said Feng, smiling.

Zarina smiled back, weakly, proceeding to the basement, where she found that they had European Continental platter, that night.


	2. 2.	Dwight & David

“Too bad, we never have alcohol here!,” Jeff complained, sipping his bottle of apple juice.

David hit the last nail with the big hammer.

“There! Done,” he remarked, with utmost satisfaction.

“That’s an impressive table, Davey,” Jeff said with admiration. “You have such an eye!”

“Actually, I’d credit Bill fer these things. This table, t’ tree-‘ouse… I would not ‘ave done those without ‘is valuable advice and plan,” David replied.

“Next project, I’ll help ya,” Jeff said. “I’m just too lazy, most of the time!”

David laughed out loud. “Git me my bottle,” he said to Jeff.

“Say, I was sorta thinkin’,” said Jeff, clearing his throat.

“’Bout wut?,” asked David. “By th’ way, some of us could use the table t’night, itself, fer dinner out ‘ere.”

“Yeah, the stones could be chairs. Also the logs at the fire. I’ll carry it with you to the fire… Anyway, I was thinkin’, the four of us could go out together on a double-date. Can we not?”

“That sounds fun. We should. I’ll tell Dwight. I’m sure ‘e’d be excited,” David said, animatedly.

“Nea will, too,” Jeff smiled and said.

XXX

Dwight was cooling-off after his run at a clearing in the wilderness of their Campfire sub-Realm.

“Oi, lad,” the most familiar voice was heard from the back.

Dwight smiled, turned back and said in a calming voice, “Hey, you.”

David ran to him, embraced him warmly and planted a gentle but deep kiss on his lips.

“God, I missed ye so much today,” said David.

“I love how you always find me like this, anywhere in this Realm,” Dwight said, smilingly. “I love you, husband!”

“I luv ye more… Who else will find ye, if I don’t?,” added David.

Dwight kissed David on the cheek and pointed upwards, “Look, we can see the moon. Isn’t it big and beautiful? It’s getting dark.”

“F—k the artificial moon. Ye’re ‘ere, that’s enough fer me. Ye’re the most beautiful, my ‘ubby,” grunted David.

Dwight leaned on David’s chest, sighed, and said, “This is the best feeling. Taking a walk with you. Under the moonlight. Your hands in mine. I always dream of this.”

“I’m right ‘ere, Babe. Always, at yer side,” assured David.

“I can’t imagine anything else other than that,” retorted Dwight.

“Jeff and I finished that table. Finally!,” said David, smiling proudly, as the two continued their walk. Hand in hand.

“Wow, I’m looking forward to seeing it. Have you told Dad?”

“Yeah. I ran to ‘im, then I came te ye,” said David.

Dwight smiled and side-hugged David, tighter.

“Wow, look at that big, red flower?,” said David, pointing out to it.

The flower was blooming amid the brown, tattered and dusty branches of a tall hedge.

David quickly sprinted over, plucked it and walked back to Dwight.

“‘Ere,” he grinned and extended his arm to give it to Dwight.

Dwight took David’s hand, kissed it, and then took the flower.

“I would’ve put it in yer pocket, ‘ad ye worn a dress shirt,” David smiled and said.

“I’ll hold it, it’s fine. Then, I’m going to put it inside one of my books,” said Dwight.

XXX

Feng was teaching Bill and Ace how to properly use chopsticks, at dinner. They were probably having the best Chinese food, that night.

Meg and Nea laughed out loud, seeing their constant failed attempts, while gorging on the fabulous food.

David was chatting happily with the others, when he caught Dwight quietly going up the basement stairs, without eating anything.

David asked Quentin to hold his plate and followed Dwight.

“Oi, Bug, are ye okay?,” David whispered and embraced Dwight from the back, when he found him standing alone outside the Shack.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Dwight replied, with a sigh.

“C’mon!... I can’t see that sad face. Awww!,” David mumbled, lovingly kissing Dwight’s hair and neck.

“I’m not in the mood for jokes. Get back inside and eat,” retorted Dwight.

David took a deep breath.

“Okay, ‘m gonna listen to ye. Ye know that. All night, if necessary. But ye need to eat first. May I get ye a plate?”

Dwight turned around and embraced David, sadly. “Okay, let’s do that first,” he mumbled. Then he proceeded towards the basement, holding David’s arm.

“Have you told him,” Jeff asked David, winking, “About our plan?”

They met just outside the restrooms, where they washed their hands.

“Not yet… Tomorrow, right?,” David clarified.

“Yep.”

“Have ye told Nea?,” David asked.

“Nope. Will. Tonight,” said Jeff, grinning.

“I will, as well,” said David.

“I have Jane and Felix backing us up. Assisting us. I’ve told them. They agreed.”

“That’s nice of ‘em!,” said David, with wide eyes.

Some of them were sitting, while the others were lying down around the fire, where Nea and Kate strummed their guitars. After dinner.

Mostly Ace, Jeff, Meg and Laurie were singing. Sometimes, some of the others were joining in. American Country Songs, seemed to be the theme for that night.

“Go on, Kid! Join ‘em!,” Bill grunted to Dwight, ruffling his hair, as Dwight hugged him from behind. “You have one of the best voices, here.”

“I think you should sing for once, Dad,” Dwight grinned and said.

“His voice would make all the Killers run away!,” said Meg, laughing out loud.

“All, except Adiris,” Jake added, chuckling.

Nea, Claudette and Tapp joined them in laughter.

Bill grunted. Not impressed at all.

Claudette came and sat down beside Bill and Dwight.

“It’s good to see Ace so cheery and all… Also that Nea and Kate are friendlier, now,” Dwight whispered to Bill.

“They should all realize we’re family – we have ta stick together,” said Bill.

Claudette side-hugged Bill.

“You’re the reason we all are united, Dad,” said Dwight, sounding grateful.

Claudette nodded.

“Where are my sons-in-law?,” Bill asked Claudette and Dwight.

Claudette blushed.

“David went smoking with Adam, Felix and Jane. I think Yui and Quentin also went along,” Dwight informed. “They’ll be back soon.”

“You didn’t go?,” asked Claudette.

“Nah… Don’t feel like smoking now. Just wanted to hang with y’all here,” said Dwight.

“Fellow Canuck, we’re waiting for ya, Bro’,” Jeff hollered at Claudette, with a wink.

“Not today, sorry Jeffy,” said Claudette, with a polite smile.

“Dwighty?”

“Not in the mood. Perhaps, next night,” Dwight smiled and replied loudly.

“What’s with Zarina?,” whispered Claudette to Bill and Dwight.

“You wanna check on her? She looks pale,” said Dwight.

“Hmm,” added Bill. “Go, Claudie.”

“I want a hug from Dad!,” Jake shouted and suddenly darted towards Bill, hugging him tightly.

Both Bill and Dwight were pleasantly taken aback.

“You’ll never grow up, Jakey,” said Meg, loudly.

“That’s our Jakey-boy!,” added Dwight.

Dwight and David laid down at their spot, in the clearing near the treehouse.

“Are ye feeling okay, Baby? Any pain in yer body?,” David asked anxiously, stroking Dwight’s hair.

“Thankfully, the Entity ensures that there’s no sickness and pain in our bodies,” said Dwight, resting his head on David’s chest.

David took a deep breath. He looked at the sky, absent-minded.

“I ‘ope I’m being a decent ‘usband. I don’t know ‘ow te do this… Still learning,” David complained.

“Oh, Baby, you’re perfect. You’re a natural. I’m just upset at some things. It’s not your fault at all,” Dwight said.

“Tell me, what’s wrong, My Baby?,” said David, gently kissing Dwight’s nose. “My most ‘andsome ‘usband, with th’ cutest nose… No wait… The cutest ev’rything!”

“Aww, you’re the cute one!,” said Dwight, embracing David tighter.

“Tell me what’s wrong. Ye ‘ave yer mountain of a ‘usband protecting ye. Ye don’t ‘ave to worry ‘bout anything!,” assured David.

“I dreamed of us in a beach. We might have gone for a honeymoon or something,” Dwight started narrating. “I was lounging with my sunglasses on, you were taking a dip in the sea. It was a beautiful scene.”

“Oh, I love the sea! Really, it’s been ages, since I’ve seen a beach,” said David.

“I think very soon we’ll forget what the sea is like… What it is,” added Dwight.

“Is that making ye sad?,” asked David.

“I’m frustrated and pissed, David!... All I want with you is a regular life! Living in a cozy apartment, either somewhere in England, or in the US, regular jobs, going to the movies, hosting parties for the family and friends, going to the pub, kids – just regular stuff! This life here sometimes makes me suffocated, I wanna throw up!,” Dwight cried out with moist eyes, disgusted.

David turned to Dwight’s side and cuddled with him with more intensity, holding him tighter.

“Ow my sweet, sweet Cherub,” cooed David, “I’m ‘ere, I’m ‘ere now. Now and forever… You don’t ‘ave to do this alone… You don’t ‘ave to be lonely.”

“I hate waking up at Coldwind Farm, with Herman chasing and killing me! I hate the Temple of Purgation, with Freddie playing mind-games! I just can’t do it, anymore!”

“Shhh… Just let me ‘old ye… Just let me rub yer back a little,” David whispered warmly, “I completely get it. But ye know wh’t keeps me going? Us… Ye and me. Aww’ays close yer eyes and try te picture me face. Aww’ays tell ye’self that this man, yer ‘usband, yer family, is eagerly waiting for ye, on the other side of the trials. And ‘e loves ye more than ye can ever imagine.”

“Yes, you are the reason why I’m still in one piece. Why I’m still sane. Why I continue…,” Dwight said, tears flowing. “There’s a limit and I just can’t go on anymore!”

“What will ‘appen te me, if ye go away, Dwight?,” said David, eyes moist, voice cracking.

“Oh come on! I’m not saying I’ll leave you! I just want to get out of this world with you. I’m a part of you, you are a part of me. Wherever we go, we go together. I never think of ‘just me and myself’, Bear! ‘I’ always means ‘you and I’,” Dwight replied, smiling weakly.

David grunted, smiling.

“We’re the Siamese twins,” he chuckled.

“Exactly. Hold me, till I fall asleep?,” asked Dwight.

“My pleasure, Luv!,” replied David, holding Dwight closer and kissing the top of his head. “Just breathe, just rest, I’m ‘ere. I’ll aww’ays be ‘olding ye close, in me arms.”


	3. 3. Adiris and Max/Cheyenne

Max Thompson Jr., or better known as The Hillbilly, found Adiris, The Plague, under a tree. She was quietly polishing her weapons and tools. It was their Respite.

“Miss Adiris, may I join ya, If ya don’t mind?,” He asked, speaking with his distinctive American farmer’s drawl.

Adiris looked up and smiled at him.

“Sure. How are you, Max?”, she asked.

“Erm… I actually wanted to talk to ya ‘bout somethin’. Important.”

“Something to worry about?”

“Dunno, really. Thought I’d ask ya directly. Some talks goin’ on…,” said Max, rather awkwardly.

“Sit down, Max.”

The Hillbilly plonked down, in front of Adiris.

“I think I know what you will be saying,” said Adiris. “Is it about me resisting? What have you heard?”

“Anna, Lisa, Joey, all were sayin’ you’re doin’ wrong. You’re sinnin’ ‘gainst the Entity!,” said The Hillbilly, wide-eyed.

Adiris laughed and replied, “Words spread so quickly around here? Not that it affects me… Max, If NOT killing survivors is sin, let me sin, in that case. I’ll also see how the Entity gets rid of me.”

“I’m worried about ya, Miss Adiris! You’d be tortured painfully, by the Entity!,” The Hillbilly said.

“I have endured the worst. If you know about my past. I’m sure you do. Still getting tortured, transported to this world. By not dying like regular people do. I am not afraid,” Adiris started to explain. “Max, you have to think for yourself, and not blindly follow what others tell you. I hope I’m able to explain myself. I have made this choice. I’m not forcing any of you… I have now refused to kill any of those survivors, who are suffering the same way, as we are. Like them, we are also puppets of the Entity. If you think hard, the only bad guy here is the Entity. It has imprisoned all of us, forcing us all to ‘play the roles’. Over and over… I refuse to be the circus clown, entertaining the Entity!”

Adiris was shaking with pent-up anger and frustration.

Max reached out and held Adiris’ hand.

“To be very honest, Max, the Entity cannot afford to banish me from this world. If it does, it has to banish me from all the other multiverses. It will never make the mistake of losing me. I am an asset to it’s ‘Killers’ collection! My powers,” Adiris smirked and spoke with utmost confidence.

“I’d be very sad if you’re ever gone, Miss Adiris,” said The Hillbilly, emotionally. “Only ya get me.”

“I’m here for you, Max. The Entity won’t banish me, don’t worry,” said Adiris, smiling.

“I think I feel the same way as you, Miss Adiris, and that’s why I know it’s only you I can talk to, about this,” admitted The Hillbilly.

“I would never imagine! Wow. What’s on your mind, Max?,” asked Adiris.

“I am tired of killin’. It doesn’t make me happy or satisfied,” admitted The Hillbilly.

“I’m glad you feel this way. Not all of us are born psychopaths, like the people we live with,” said Adiris. “I think you’ve already taken your revenge, by killing those who did not treat you well, tortured you, in your past life. You don’t have to hold on to those negative memories and experiences, anymore. Those people are all gone.”

“Yeah, psychos like Michael and Freddy. God, I hate ‘em… I kinda know this in me mind, Miss Adiris, but I also liked ya tellin’ me all this. It’s comforting. It’s true,” The Hillbilly grinned.

“It’s never too late… Especially here, to restart your life. To know yourself. To make your own self, better,” said Adiris.

“I wanna change, Miss Adiris. I wanna be a better individual,” said The Hillbilly.

“How do you see yourself from this point?,” Adiris asked.

“Maybe sorta like you. Not killing. Being creative in other ways. Chillin’ with friends. Spreading joy,” The Hillbilly laughed with glee. “For starters, I wanna throw away my past memories, along with the name I’ve been given by others – not even my parents! The g’damn Max Thompson Jr.!”

“I’m glad that you’ve started to love yourself. I see that. See, how happy it will make you, inside. If you continue like this,” Adiris smiled and reassured The Hillbilly. “What do you want to be known as?”

“Cheyenne. I like the name, the word. I would like to be known just by Cheyenne,” the answer came.


	4. 4.  Jeff

“Are we having it tonight, then, after the matches?,” Jeff said to David.

“I ‘aven’t ‘ad th’ scope to tell ‘im, Jeffy, sorry,” said David, with a glum face. “I think I’ll only be able te do something like this after a few days. ‘E hasn’t been feeling ‘imself, lately. I’d ‘ave to wait.”

“What’s going on?,” Jeff enquired, with an anxious voice.

“Just some thoughts. We all ‘ave our good days an’ bad,” answered David. “‘E’ll be okay. ‘E’s smart an’ mentally very strong. I’m being there fer ‘im, just like ‘e’s always been there fer me.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize. Yes, yes, you’re doing the right thing. I’ll tell Nea,” said Jeff.

“Ye guys go a’ead,” said David, gesturing it with his hands. “Anyway, lemme go check-in on ‘im.”

Jeff nodded, side-hugged his best friend in the Realm, then sprinted ahead, in search of Nea.

XXX

“Yeah, I have seen it, too. What David said. Dwighty has told me too… It’s best if he goes out on something grand, after a few days,” said Nea, when Jeff told her.

They had just arrived at Respite, from their daily quota of matches.

“I looked for you, before the trials, immediately after I spoke with Davey,” Jeff said.

“By then, the Entity had sucked me into my first trial,” Nea replied, shrugging.

Jeff hugged Nea warmly, “C’mere… My conversation with Davey got me thinking that I should check-in on you, more, Babe.”

Nea kissed Jeff and said, “I’d so-o-o love that. Have you finally stopped caring and being emotional about the trials, and dying?”

“Absolutely. What matters to me is the Respite, with you guys here. With you… Are we going on that date?”

“Sure! I’ll put on that dress. Give me a few minutes. You go, clean-up. You smell like shit!,” Nea said, laughing.

XXX

“Oh Gawwd, you look like this grungy, edgy goddess!,” Jeff exclaimed, eyes wider and wider.

Nea smiled. She was wearing her white dress, with jeans and her combat boots, underneath it.

“Y’like this style, Viking?,” she smirked.

“I have no words!... And your hair is open. I’m just dying, here!,” Jeff remarked, continuing to be in awe.

“Wow, who set all this up?,” said Nea, amused.

There was a table, with candles on it.

“A couple of friends,” Jeff smiled and replied. “You’ll see them soon. They’re bringing the food here, as well.”

“I feel so special,” said Nea. “Dweets and his hubby are really missing out.”

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” said Jeff, kissing Nea’s hand.

“I’m glad that we are able to set up a date kinda thing even within the Entity’s world,” said Nea.

“We have to live our lives, come what may, Nea… Look, I see the food coming,” said Jeff, excitedly.

Nea turned back and saw two familiar faces.

She waved at them.

“Jane Romero at your service for tonight, Ma’am!,” Jane smiled, food-plate in hand.

She set down the plate in front of Nea and kissed her cheek.

“You look so beautiful!,” she admired Nea.

“And I am at your service too, for tonight!,” said Felix, setting down the plate in front of Jeff.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you guys are in this, too!,” Nea clapped and remarked. “Join us!”

“Yes, guys,” said Jeff gleefully.

“No, no, you guys have your romantic moment. Holler us, if you need anything. We’ll be close-by… Come, Felix,” Jane said.

“Thanks for this, Babe,” said Nea, eyes twinkling.

Jeff squeezed Nea’s hand, from across the table.

“Always… This is the table David and Bill made. Isn’t it cool? I’m glad you and I are using it for the first time,” said Jeff, grinning.

“I’m glad you’re finding ‘normalcy’ in here. Took me a while, too. If you’re ever riled-up, come to me, okay?,” Nea said.

Jeff nodded and asked, “Everything alright between you and Kate now?”

“Why are we talking about her on our date, even?... I still hate her, but we are like colleagues. We make music together and are cordial. I have still told her though, that I’ll break her face, if she ever lays her eyes on David, Adam or you.”

“Woah… Easy there, tiger! She won’t I’m sure. She is terrified of you!... Besides, even if you break her face, the Entity will heal it up instantly.”

“She better be. In any case, she talks mostly to Tapp, Yui and Jane.”

“The food’s good,” Jeff admired what he ate, with his eyes closed.

“Wish we had some wine or somethin’,” complained Nea.

“I think, my life has become more interesting than the real-world, once I came here,” said Jeff. “It’s like you guys keep me on my toes. I actually feel useful. I have become much more social and less-anxious.”

“Tell me about it, Babe. My real-world memories are hogged by the asylum and running away from the law. I’m glad to be here, to be treated like a regular person. I owe all that to Dwighty and Claudette. Also Bill. And now, of course, you!,” admitted Nea.

“Do you think Dwight will be okay, very soon?”

“Yeah. Absolutely. See, we all have bouts where our mental conditions go all woozy. However, it’s important to receive support from friends and boyfriends or girlfriends. It has happened to me. You all were there for me. Now he needs it. In fact, after our date, I’m gonna go talk to him,” said Nea.

“You are the greatest blue-print, on how to be a good and loyal friend, Babe. I learn so much from you,” said Jeff, in awe.

“You inspire me to be a better version of myself, Babe,” Nea replied.

“And you inspire me!... Here, this is for you.”

Jeff gave Nea a carefully folded piece of paper.

Nea unfolded it and squealed with glee.

It was a cute sketch of Jeff and her, made by Jeff, himself.


	5. 5. Bill and Adiris

He saw her doing it to him, once again.

She looked at him for a few moments, with her dark and mesmerizing eyes, through the brick walls of the Macmillan Estate Realm.

Her eyes shone amid the darkness in the Realm.

She probably took a deep breath, then started turning away to another direction.

Bill Overbeck hastily called out to her, raising his hands, “Adiris, wait!”

The Plague paused for a moment, then turned towards Bill.

“Aro-o-o-wa!,” she shouted as a warning, her large hanging incense-holder jingling to her swinging hand. She did not approach Bill to attack him, but stayed where she were.

“Cut the crap, Adiris! I know ya can speak in English. All of ya can,” boomed Bill, confidently.

“Get out of my sight this instant, William, or else I’ll hurt you,” Adiris said, calmly. Her facial expression was that of sadness, though.

“C’mon. Hook me,” Bill said, puffing his chest. “I’ll come back to life, anyway.”

Adiris sighed and responded, “I need to damage the generators. I can’t waste my time.”

“Why are ya not killin’ me, for the past few trials, Adiris? And nowadays, you’re not killin’ anyone. I know you’re not some newbie. I know how lethal ya could be,” said Bill.

With a weak smile, Adiris said, “I must ask the Entity not to keep sending me to you, in particular.”

Bill smiled and said, “Is that such a bad thing?”

Bill was surprised at himself! Really, he was talking to The Plague, this way?

Adiris was taken aback for a few seconds. She collected herself quickly and said, “Come here, if you want me to split you in half!”

Bill quietly walked up to her, wearing his stoic and confident face. His cigarette in his lips, lighted.

Bill had expected Adiris not to harm him, but never did he imagine what she did next.

Adiris gave Bill’s face and cheek the gentlest caress with her bejewelled claws, whispering, “You look just like him. But you’re much shorter.”

“Who? I look like who?,” exclaimed Bill, eyes wide.

With a sad smile, Adiris turned away and started heading to another direction.

“Wait!,” shouted Bill, running after her.

He found her damaging a generator, inside the Groaning Storehouse. He also saw a Dwight from another verse run past her, whom she did not pay any attention to, let alone attack. After she damaged the generator, she vomited on it to make it contagious, in her usual way.

“Adiris, answer me,” Bill shouted.

“Go away, William, I have work to do,” Adiris said nonchalantly, without looking at him.

“Call me Bill, it’s alright… Talk to me, please,” Bill pleaded.

“There goes the last generator! Now they’ll all leave. The Exit has been powered,” said Adiris, sighing. “Thanks to you, I could not delay their departure.”

“It’s alright, Adiris. I’ll stay for some time. I want to talk to ya, anyway. After that ya can sacrifice me and please your Entity. I’ll make it worth your time and your job.”

“Don’t worry about it. Go,” Adiris responded.

“No, I want to talk to ya,” said Bill.

“We’re not supposed to interact. Other than me hurting you people,” said Adiris, sadly.

“Well, ya didn’t hurt anyone, in this trial. And I wanna talk to ya. We’re even,” Bill chucked.

Bill secretly wanted to slap himself to coma, as his face turned red.

“You’re the most annoying, Bill… Okay, let’s go sit over there,” Adiris said, walking out of the claustrophobic store-house.

They sat on a few stony mounds, beside one-another.

Both of them forgot in their minds, who the killer was, and who was the prey.

“So… You’re so different from the other Plagues, I’ve encountered,” said Bill, clearing his throat.

“You recognise me, in particular?”

“Sure as hell, I do,” assured Bill, puffing his cigarette, one last time.

“I recognize you, too,” said Adiris.

“I think you have lesser scars and scabs than the other ones. Not that it’s a problem or anything… Having scars and all. I have scars in my body, too, if that makes you feel better,” said Bill.

He stood up, and pulled off his khaki sweatshirt to reveal his bare torso, with the scars from the war.

Adiris startled.

“Goodness, Bill, why are you taking your clothes off, Dingir!,” she exclaimed.

“The scars. We ain’t so different,” said Bill laughing out loud.

Adiris put her hand in her forehead, out of embarrassment.

“So, who do I look like?,” said Bill, smiling as he put his sweatshirt back on.

“Forget it,” said Adiris.

“Absolutely not. Tell me. I won’t say it t’anyone.”

Adiris took a deep breath and spoke, “He was a high priest, at our Temple. He said that his name was Duzi. We all called him the High Priest, or the High Priest Duzi. He was one of the people who inspired me, taught me all I know. He looked just like you!”

“How can that be? I’m white. Ya guys were Babylonian!,” exclaimed Bill.

“I’m coming to it, Bill,” Adiris spoke, with a hint of annoyance, “Note that I said that he said his name was Duzi – a Babylonian name. It was surely not his real name. He was from Caucasus, as far as we knew. He came all the way to Babylon and became a part of our Temple, leaving his past behind.”

“Could he be an ancestor of mine? That means I hail from Georgia?,” remarked Bill.

“I don’t know what to say,” replied Adiris.

“What made you decide not to kill us?,” Bill asked.

Adiris then began placing her argument, the same way she had placed it in front of Max/Cheyenne, earlier. Bill understood it all, nodding.

“Do ya think all killers will take this stand? This is the only way we could defeat the evil Entity. Turn its own game on its head. Good thinking!,” Bill grinned as he said, with a tone of appreciation.

“Only a few of us can take this stand. Those of us who aren’t born psychopaths. People like Myers, Freddie, Amanda, Frank? I don’t think they are capable of feelings or empathy. Given a choice, they would kill us, even. Their own comrades.”

Bill scratched his chin, then muttered, “Have they tried attacking ya?… I mean those of ya who could make a choice not to kill, in protest against the Entity?”

“They have. However, the Entity ensures that they cannot attack us. If they even attempt to, the Entity reads their minds and freezes them for a while. So, no killers can attack other killers, at Respite.”

“I’m so curious about y’all,” said Bill. “Demogorgon is animalistic. Does he stay with y’all?”

“No. We never see him in our Realm. Might be staying elsewhere, alone. The rest of us stay together in a Realm.”

“Is there anyone who is actually nice like you, in real life? Like, you’re their friend?”

Adiris laughed and spoke, “You think I’m nice?”

Bill nodded, smiling, red-faced.

“Max… Hillbilly, shares some of my perspective, regarding not killing. He actually is good, at heart. He goes by the name, Cheyenne, now. Anna has become nicer, because she sees her lost mother in me. She is very attached to me. Evan, Philip and Pyramid Head are also good at heart, and can make choices like me and Cheyenne. In fact, Caleb sort of likes you, because he thinks you look a lot like him and his brother, whom he misses, dearly.”

Bill stared at Adiris, blankly, for some time.

He then chuckled and said, “So I also have Irish blood in me, considering I look like Caleb and his brother?... Hmm, it seems that on the both sides, we play roles. All to please that g’damn Entity.”

Adiris nodded.

“I’ll speak with the fam and relay them your message, Adiris. You have really got me thinking… Give me your hand.”

Adiris stretched out her hand, reluctantly.

Bill took her hand and kissed it. Adiris visibly shuddered.

“You… Bill…,” Adiris tried to speak, but the cat got her tongue.

“You are a remarkable woman, Adiris,” said Bill, looking at her intensely.

Adiris looked at the ground, embarrassed.

“I think you should go now, William.”

“Do ya want me to?”

“We can talk later, if we meet. I don’t want to keep you from your Respite time.”

“Are we meeting again, Adiris?”

“How am I supposed to know?”

Bill scratched his beard, then took off his sweatshirt.

He handed it to Adiris, smiled, saying, “Keep it. Something to remember me by, if we never meet again. Although, I feel we will.”

Adiris took off her head-piece and reached out to Bill.

“Take it. Something to remember me by.”

“I’ll be glad to know that a part of me will remain with you, Adiris, if we never meet again.”

“Likewise, William.”

Bill started walking towards the Exit.

“It’s been a long time, since anyone made me feel like a man, Adiris,” he whispered, smirking.

“And I would say the same thing, someone made me feel like a woman. After Duzi,” replied Adiris.

“You liked him?”

“I have no words to describe… Now go!”

“Till next time?”, Bill grinned and asked.

“Till next time,” Adiris said, smiling and nodding.


	6. 6. Various

“So, have you talked to this new girl, Elodie?,” Nea asked Dwight, puffing her third cigarette, as the both of them lounged around on a grassy clearing.

“Not really. Like many of us around here did, she is visibly shaken. Still making the sense of things. As usual, Bill and Claudette are acting as the counsellors.”

“They’re pretty good at it, though,” Nea agreed.

“She looks so pretty, isn’t it? She resembles Claudie, a lot,” Dwight commented.

“Yeah,” agreed Nea.

“Don’t smoke any more, or you’re gonna have breathing problems!,” remarked Dwight.

“Don’t think everyone is like you!,” snapped Nea, playfully.

Dwight laughed out loud.

“Let me take a puff”

Nea lent Dwight her cigarette for a few moments.

Jake and Feng came sprinting over.

“Good that you guys are here,” said Jake. “Claudie and Megs are coming over too. Wait a sec.”

“What’s goin’ on?,” asked Dwight.

“Where’s David?,” Feng asked Dwight.

“MMA training with Bill and some of the folks here,” replied Dwight.

“Oh right, I forgot. Bill and David have been taking this very seriously. So is Megs,” Feng remarked, giggling.

“How’s Megs holding up? After… Y’know…,” Nea asked Feng.

“Well, she’s a close friend of you too, Nea. You have to talk to her yourself, too,” said Dwight.

Nea nodded.

“I’m kinda sad to see her sulking and making poker-faces to appear strong. What did she say to you, Dwighty?,” Nea spoke.

“Megs is hurt about the whole thing. Definitely. Any regular person would be. Still, she is very much normal towards her friends. She said that she’s gonna be alright,” Dwight replied.

“I always knew Quentin wouldn’t work for her,” Jake said, with a sigh.

“Megs is coming over – with Claudie and Adam,” Feng announced, excitedly.

“Oh yeah, I forgot. What did you want to talk about?,” Dwight asked Jake.

“Bro, wait!,” retorted Jake, laughing out loud.

As Dwight, Nea, Meg, Claudette and Adam eagerly looked on, Feng giggled like her usual self and looked at Jake.

Jake winked at her and said, “Feng, do the honours!”

“No, you!”

“No, you!”

“Cut the bullshit! What are you guys, three?,” Nea boomed, annoyed.

“For God’s sake, Nea,” Jake snapped. “Okay, okay guys!”

Dwight grinned and remarked, “Alright, is it gonna be what I’m thinking?”

Jake grinned, looking embarrassed, and announced, “Guys, Feng and I… Y’all should know… We saw Dwight and David, and we decided that we wanna go next… Y’know, take the plunge!”

Everyone gasped, excitedly.

Dwight, Nea, Meg and Claudette got up and ran towards Feng and Jake, hugging them.

An air of hope and excitement was all around, despite the gloom of the inevitable daily Trials.

“You all had to be the first ones to know,” Feng squealed. Jake nodded.

“I wish David were here, right now,” interjected Dwight.

“Jeff, too,” added Nea.

XXX

“Can I join ya, Girlies, or y’all hate me too much,” Caleb, the Death-slinger winked at Adiris, asking her in jest.

Adiris, Cheyenne and Lisa were sitting under a tree in their Sub-realm, soaking up the artificial sun, after their daily trials. Lisa was fast asleep. Cheyenne (Max Thompson Jr. went by this name, now) was cleaning his axe, and Adiris was making a cloth bracelet for Bill.

“It’s a free country, Caleb. Or rather, I should say, Sub-realm,” Adiris replied, sighing.

“That’s why I like ya. Ya attract me more and more, everyday!,” Caleb said, winking again.

“Do you want me to barf on you, Caleb?,” Adiris said calmly, without looking at him.

Cheyenne chuckled and said, “Maybe it wasn’t a good idea invitin’ him to stay!”

Caleb ignored him and said to Adiris, “Why do ya hate me so much, Adiris?”

“Because you do not understand that a ‘no’ from a lady means ‘no’, Caleb. Stop making your pathetic moves on me and find someone else,” Adiris replied, a bit annoyed.

“Is that thing y’re makin’ for ya lover-boy?,” asked Caleb.

Adiris did not reply.

“Maybe y’ should ask that new girl out. Charlotte,” Cheyenne remarked, laughing out loud.

Adiris also started laughing.

“She scares the shit out-ta me, Man!,” Caleb answered, gasping and widening his eyes.

“Have any of you boys spoken with her?,” Adiris asked.

Caleb and Cheyenne nodded in dissent.

“I have,” remarked a now woken-up Lisa.

Adiris, Cheyenne and Caleb startled at this sudden sound.

“Woke up just now,” Adiris asked Lisa.

Lisa grinned, nodded and said, “Yeah I tried to, but she wouldn’t speak much. She’s weird!”

“Everyone is weird to you, Lisa,” Adiris said, smiling.

“She keeps to herself. It’s true. She an’ her brother,” Cheyenne added.

“Miss Adiris, can I talk to you for a bit?,” a new voice came from behind the four of them.

“Lisa, the special spell on my gun? Remember? Wanna go now?,” Caleb asked Lisa, after the four of them discovered Joey from The Legion standing at a distance.

“Yea, okay,” said Lisa.

She got up and left the area with Caleb.


	7. 7.  Joey

“Come, sit, Joey,” said Adiris, affectionately.

“D’I need ta’ leave?,” grunted Cheyenne.

“Erm… It’s alright I guess. I pretty much understand that both of you are on the same side,” assured Joey.

“So, you’re all set to be a pariah like us?,” chuckled Cheyenne.

“Nobody has the power to make us pariahs, Cheyenne. Look at Caleb, Anna, Susie and Lisa. They don’t think like us… Yet. But they still hang out… It’s all about coexisting cordially, while respecting others’ beliefs,” Adiris tried to clarify.

“Why do ya call yourself Cheyenne, from now?,” Joey asked Cheyenne.

“Well, I don’t wanna carry my Daddy’s name and surname. That piece of shit! While locked up, I kinda heard all the time that ‘this’ and ‘that’ are being brought from Cheyenne, in our farm. So, I kinda began thinking of Cheyenne ta be this magical place and shit! Where I’m gonna escape ta and then I’d be free. Kiddy shit. So yeah, that name. No surname,” Cheyenne replied.

Adiris smiled. Joey nodded.

“Tired of killing?,” asked Adiris, looking at Joey.

Joey sulked and spoke, “Yes, Ma’am. Same shit over an’ over. I had become numb.”

“It’s alright, Joey. This happened to the both of us.”

“I don’t know, Miss Adiris… Some shit happened. This kinda started when I saw this guy… A survivor. A young black guy, just like me!,” Joey’s voice started to crack as he spoke.

Adiris placed a comforting hand on Joey’s back. Cheyenne looked at him intently, eyes squinty.

Joey continued, “… And I started to wonder, what if I was on the other side, their side, just being a guy like him?... I can’t explain properly. It’s a weird feeling! Growing up as a young black man, I know that he would feel exactly how it is… I want to know him. Like, really know him. I don’t wanna be a killer, no more! He made a choice to be good. Choice is something which I need to make… Shit!,” Joey’s eyes welled-up.

“D’ya like him,” said Cheyenne, chuckling.

“I sort of understand, Joey,” assured Adiris.

“I like him… Not ‘that’ way, though. It’s like, I wanna have him as a friend or something… He’s a brother… Y’know what I’m sayin’?”

“You have a thought on how you’re going to become friends?,” Adiris asked.

“My head’s a mess.”

“You’ll figure it out.”

“I kinda like someone… among the survivors.”

Adiris and Cheyenne’s eyes widened in surprise, as Joey blushed and grinned.

Joey continued, “It’s that redhead, with the cute, pointy nose!”

“Megan?,” asked Cheyenne.

“Yeah,” Joey laughed. “The other day at your house Realm, I body-blocked her in a corner. She was screaming, like, Joey, either kill me or lemme go. Don’t waste my time, yada-yada-yada!... I did let her go, eventually. When the exit gates opened by that obnoxious Ashley Williams.”

“That’s cute! Which particular verse is she from?,” asked Adiris.

“Your boyfriend’s. I’m sure of it.”

“Bill isn’t my boyfriend. It isn’t like that!,” Adiris blushed, trying to sound calm.

“I disagree with ya, and agree with Joey, here!,” said Cheyenne, smiling.

“Man, I was terrified of ya. But it’s cool to see this side of you. Talking to you normally,” Joey said to Cheyenne, gratefully.

“What about your crush or crushes, Cheyenne?,” asked Adiris. “We’ve been hearing from Evan… Things!... By the way, Joey, I heard that that particular Megan recently broke up. So, she is single.”

The Hillbilly grunted, blushing. “You have a resourceful boyfriend… And I’m gonna kill that traitor and back-stabber, Evan,” he responded, in jest.

Joey smiled and said, “Oh, c’mon! Cut Evan some slack. It’s an open secret that you like Claudette!... Is that the Claudette of this Meg and Bill’s verse?”

“Naw. That one’s engaged to your ‘upcoming’ friend,” said Cheyenne.

“So it’s a different Claudette! Wow, is she single?,” asked Adiris.

“I haven’t seen her in a long, long time… She doesn’t spawn in my trial, anymore,” Cheyenne answered, sighing.

“Well, we hope you see her very soon!,” remarked Joey. “It was so-o-o great talkin’ ta you guys! I’m gonna kill no more, from now on. Gotta go. See ya!”

“Later… And hope you get Adam and Megan on your side, soon!,” said Adiris.

“See ya later, kid,” grunted Cheyenne.

Joey hugged both of them, then zoomed past, with his Feral Frenzy speed.


	8. 8. Various

David opened the exit gates, then went back to unhook Jeff (of his own verse), who was hung by an annoying Spirit, a moment earlier. The Spirit, apparently, was not around – or at least David thought so.

Within seconds, she phase-walked and struck David to the ground. She then went to chase the other two survivors (a Yui and a Felix – from different verses), to the other gate.

“You could’ve left! Why did you come back?,” Jeff grunted, coughing and bleeding profusely.

“How could I leave ye?,” grunted David, lying on the ground and slowly dragging himself under Jeff’s hook.

Jeff became teary-eyed. “The gate is right behind me. She is not back yet. Go, go!”

“I’m not leaving ye, Jeffy!... We exit together, or we die together… Okay?”

“Oh, Davey!,” Jeff started crying. “I would have done the same… You’re the best friend anybody could ever have!”

“We’re more than friends, Jeffy. We’re brothers. Blood-sweat-and-tears-kinda-brothers!”

“I love you, Man! With all my soul.”

Both of them looked at each other and smiled, despite their current circumstance.

Within moments, they heard the sound of the annoying Spirit. She was back. Their end was very near. Both of them held their breath, in anticipation of the inevitable.

XXX

When Feng spawned on their Campfire wilderness, at Respite – all bloody and sweaty, she found Felix running towards her.

“Feng! There you are. Did you just arrive?”

“Whaa-what’s going on, Felix?... I just… I can’t think straight!”

“Oh… Take a deep breath… Relax. It’s just, Jake had been frantically looking for you. You’re the last one to arrive. Can you come with me?”

“Yeah, let’s go. Is he okay? God!”

They ran towards a clearing, where the majority of them were sitting down. As soon as Jake caught sight of Feng, he sprinted towards her like a madman. He jumped on her, hugging her as tightly as he could.

“Babe, what’s going on? I’m all dirty? I’ll have to change.”

“Don’t talk! Let me feel you.”

“What’s wrong, Baby? You crying?”

“Let’s go over there.”

Feng caressed Jake’s teary cheeks, kissing him, then asked, “I have never seen you like this. What’s the matter, my Baby?”

“I feel shitty today!”

“Awww. Wanna talk about it?”

“I saw in every Trial today – you getting hooked. Dying, in front of me. I can’t take it. There’s a limit!”

“I understand. Especially when tomorrow is our wedding.”

“Yeah.”

“Take a deep breath, Baby… You need to listen to your head, if such a thing happens in the future, and it will happen. Firstly, those girls aren’t me. They are from different verses. If I ever spawn with you, we will stick and strategize together in that particular Trial, okay?... Lastly, always remember that Trials are like bad dreams or movies. We will always come back to each other, in our sub-Realm. At Respite. Okay?”

Jake nodded, wiping his tears.

“That’s my Bae! Always smiling and clowning around. That’s why I want you all the time!”

“I love you, Feng. So-so much!”

“Love you more, my Babe!”

“Okay. Go and change. You smell like shit!”

Both of them started laughing and heading towards the Shack-lockers.

XXX

“I’m a little tired. Can ya finish that?,” Bill said to David, as the both of them held the small, rugged, wooden stool that they were about to finish making, to put into the treehouse.

“Sure. Go rest.”

“Thanks. Alright.”

Bill went away, and David sat down for a moment at the entrance of the treehouse, swinging his legs.

He literally startled, when he saw a blond lock of hair coming towards him, from the bushes. That was the face he was not at all expecting to see. Kate Denson. Who else!

David looked here and there, unable to think what to do. He sincerely wished Dwight were there at that moment.

“Hey there! Woah… This house keeps lookin’ better and better.”

David nodded his head in acknowledgement of Kate’s presence, without smiling or speaking.

“How’re you, Dave?”

“Great. Ye?”

“I’m… I’m good. Good, y’know… Woah, this is awkward,” replied Kate, with a nervous laugh.

David nodded, without speaking.

“Well… We are all livin’ together here and all… I thought I’d like talk to ya once. We haven’t spoken much… Since, y’know… Yeah.”

David then took the stool and pretended to be hard at work, finishing it.

“Are things good between us?”

“Wha’dye mean ‘us’? There is no ‘us’?”

“Woah, no need to get so mean, Man!”

David did not speak or look back at Kate.

“So you don’t wanna like, talk and all to me?”

“There’s no problem having casual conversations.”

“Exactly. We are good then?”

“As long as ye stick to group chatting and casual conversations… And stayin’ within yer limits.”

“What? How dare you?”

David shrugged and said, “Then go.”

Kate let out a vicious laugh, looking here and there. “Dwight really controls you! No one is gonna say it, but I’m not a fake person.”

David lost his cool this time and shouted, “Don’t ye dare talk about my husband like that! If ye were a man, I would’ve gutted ye.”

“F—k you!”

“Leave! Nea should punch you a thousand times more!”

Red-faced and sweaty with anger, Kate huffed and puffed, stomping away.

Some people never change.

David jumped from the treehouse and went to another direction, needing to see Dwight’s face.


	9. 9. Various

David ran in the wilderness, first trying to gain more control of his emotions, then to find out where his husband was.

“Dave!”, a familiar female voice called him, from the side.

“Megs?,” David replied, eyes wide.

“Woah, slow down, where are ya off to?,” Meg sprinted over, panting.

“Jus’ clearing me ‘ead. As advis’d by Nea. Was goin’ te see ye guys, soon ‘fter, though.”

“Yeah we are all at the campfire. I said to Dwight, I’ll look for you, so I came this way. You were at the treehouse? Bill said?”

“Ye. Let’s go, then.”

Meg smiled, weakly.

“Ye seem aw’right, now,” David said lovingly, like an older brother. He put his arms around her in a side hug.

“Your MMA classes are doing wonders for me.”

“As an athlete, ye’re s’pposed te keep a cool an’ balanced mind, ye? Ye’ve trained fer years!”

“Learn to take a compliment!”

David chuckled, as they made their way to the Campfire.

XXX

“Hey, what’cha upto?,” Felix peek-a-boo-ed Jane from behind, as he found her alone in the basement, waiting for the food to arrive.

Jane smiled and said, “Seeing when the food will arrive. Cooked or just raw material. In the latter case, some of us will have to cook. How’re you?”

She rubbed Felix’s back, lovingly.

“Getting used to it… These are lovely folks. So accepting,” answered Felix.

“I know we have talked about this. The pain of separating with your love and your unborn child can never end.”

“I’m just learning to live with it. Just the thought that if I ever get out of this place and the whole world would have changed, people gone and stuff… It just kills me.”

“I have learnt to let Jamal go. I love him, so I would want him to move on, live his life in the real world. Think of me as dead, without my body being ever found.”

Felix embraced Jane, who had started to sniffle, by that time.

XXX

Jake was hurrying out of the shack, when he bumped into Elodie, who was just about to enter.

“Woah, sorry,” said Elodie.

“Hey, it’s alright.”

“Your eyes look crazy. Something happened?”

“Elodie, let’s go over there for a bit.”

“What? Why?”

Jake gestured Elodie to follow him and after they had walked a few steps, he said, “I went to the basement. Two people are having an emotional moment. Let’s give them some time.”

“Oh, really? Who?”

“You’ll see soon. I think the food hasn’t arrived yet. Wait a few more minutes, then go over there. Okay? I’m gonna head back to the Campfire.”

“Ha ha ha! I should have known. You would be the first one to see if the food had arrived!”

“Turned out, two people were there before me!”

“I know that Jane had gone to see, because she volunteered to let the rest of us know, when it will arrive… Oh my!... Was Jane there with someone else?”

“Guess?”

Elodie smirked and retorted, “Felix?”

Jake guffawed.

Both of them dashed back to the Campfire, trying not to let their hoarse laughter be heard from the basement.

“Why are you two laughing like crazy?,” Dwight asked Jake and Elodie – surprised – as the both of them came running to the Campfire, where most of the survivors were lounging around.

A couple of minutes earlier, Meg and David had arrived, after Meg found him. David looked stone-cold, even after he side-hugged Dwight, and sat down across him.

Ace was singing a beautiful Argentinian folk song and Nea was trying to play the appropriate chords in her battered guitar.

David was relieved to find Kate absent. Her new boyfriend, Quentin, was not there, as well. David firmly believed, along with Nea, that Kate stole Quentin from Meg – even though Dwight and Jeff had asked them to cut Kate and Quentin some slack. How could Dwight be so painfully forgiving of people, David had wondered. Then again, knowing Dwight, he would say that he didn’t think that either Kate or Quentin are significant enough to be given any thought to. Any importance, whatsoever. David kept his mouth shut and a poker face, for the time being.

“Later, guys!,” said Jake. Elodie nodded.

“C’mon, Elodie,” pleaded Claudette, “Don’t do this to your first friend in the Realm!”

“I shall tell you, Claudette, but later. Please!”

Claudette smiled.

When Ace ended his song, along with a kiss on his cheek by Laurie, Jane and Felix arrived and announced that the food had arrived.

“Let’s bring them here!,” said Bill.

Some of them raced to the basement to get the food and the plates.

“Hope they’re as good as they were when y’guys got married,” Bill winked at Jake and said.


	10. 10. David

Dwight knew right away, that something was wrong. When David came and sat down among them, at the fire. There were so many people that he did not want to attract unwanted attention and embarrass David, by asking what was wrong with him then and there. He waited. No one could read David’s moods (and most of the time, his mind) more accurately than his husband.

At dinner David was quiet, as Dwight had been expecting, which fuelled his doubt.

Dwight washed his hands and found David sitting on a mound, a bit far away from the rest of them. More towards the trees and bushes. Yui had just exchanged some pleasantries with David, and Dwight saw her walking away from him.

Dwight lovingly put his arms around David’s neck, from behind.

“Hey, Cutie-Bear, you alright?,” Dwight cooed, kissing the back of David’s neck, softly.

David was silent.

“Baby, I’m right here… You don’t wanna talk about it?”

David grunted.

Fortunately, the rest of the folks had gone to another direction, and the both of them were alone at the moment, in that area.

“What is it, Baby?,” Dwight asked, doubly concerned.

“Where were ye, when I want’d te talk te ye?,” David mumbled angrily.

“We were both at the fire, David!... You could’ve told me that you wanted to talk.”

“Why couldn’t ye understand?”

“I could. I was waiting for an alone-time!”

“Sometimes things can’t wait!”

“Okay! It won’t happen again. Chill!”

“I just can’t chill!... Don’t tell me to chill.”

“Oh my God!,” Dwight slapped his hand on his forehead. “David, stop!”

“F—k it!,” David bellowed, standing up, suddenly. He huffed and walk quickly away from Dwight.

Dwight could not hold back his tears, and started sobbing silently for some time.

He put himself together after a couple of minutes, and headed to the direction where David went.

David was sitting under a tree.

Dwight took a deep breath and did his best using an authoritative tone when he spoke, “You will not treat your husband, nor speak with him in that manner, David King! You get it? I’m not some random person on the street, or at some bar.”

David guffawed sarcastically. “Husband, ye? A husband who puts others first, before his own husband!”

“Stop it! You hear yourself?... How could you, David?”

“Just blabbing the truth!”

“I can’t believe this!... You’re clearly not in your senses.”

“Ha! Only ye have th’ license te hurt me?”

“Stop it, David!... Just stop!”

“Make me!”

Dwight started crying profusely, sitting down on the ground, covering his face with his two hands.

David seemed to realize then, that he had gone overboard. He quickly got up and embraced Dwight tightly, tears dripping from his own eyes as well.

“I’m s’sorry, Baby!... I’m a f—ktard… Punch me, slap me… I love ye so so much!... I’m so sorry.”

“Get away from me… I don’t deserve to be disrespected! You have disrespected your husband… Our marriage.”

“I’m sorry… I love ye!”

“There’s only this much I can put up with, David… Both of us know… No one can put up with you as much as I do. No one ever will!”

“I know, my darling! I love ye… Don’t leave me!”

Dwight calmed down. Taking a deep breath and all red-faced, he spoke, “I’ll send Jeff here. I think your best friend will be the right person to talk to you, right now… I’m far too agitated. I have a headache. I can’t breathe properly. I’ll speak with you in the morning. G’night.”

David nodded. Dwight walked away.

A short while later, David saw Jeff running towards him. David tipped his head in acknowledgement.

“Davey,” Jeff spoke, “Did you p—s off, Dwight?”

“Might ‘ave!,” David grinned.

“Why do ya do this, Man!,” Jeff retorted, as he sat down on the ground beside David, “He loves and cares for you the most. We all know that!”

“S’um shite ‘appened.”

“I can tell.”

After Jeff heard everything, he took a deep breath and replied, “Hmmm… Well, I think that you need to stop feeling shitty about yourself that this happened. Not give it importance, at all. You need to prioritize. As a couple, you need to remain so strong that external circumstances and people would never be a threat to either of you, or your relationship… Get it?”

David nodded.

“How would you think Dwight would react if someone came on to him, now? Knowing him, he wouldn’t care! You should do the same. Don’t care a fig!”

Jeff put his arm around David and continued, “Now, go, scoop him up and take a hot shower together! Trust me, it fixes all emotional clashes.” He winked after saying it.

Both the friends started laughing out loud.


End file.
